Harry Potter and the Blonde haired beauty
by Noire Romantique
Summary: I suck at summeries. Let's say no one died at the end of any of the past books, everyone is alive. Ron and Hermione have started going out and now Harry is the odd man out, so he needs a new friend, who will be his new friend?
1. a new year

**Chapter One: A New Year**

**Ok, so I don't normally write anything other than anime or manga fanfictions, but my younger sister, TheyCallMeBaka, made me watch these Harry/Draco youtubes and I was all like, I have to write a Harry/Draco slash fanfiction. So tada, here I am. I hope you enjoy, because I don't read Harry Potter fanfitions and this is my first on. **

**I do not own Harry Potter or any of the Harry Potter characters. Warning: there may be obscene language and lemon. I warned you, if you don't like it, get over it. **

XXXX

Harry boarded the Hogwarts Express and looked for an empty car. He wanted to leave his friends Ron and Hermione alone, after spending the entire summer trying to tell each other that they liked each other, the day before their letters for school came Ron finally took a potion that would give the courage to tell Hermione how he felt about her. Hermione feeling the same way accepted his offer of going out with him and they had been unable to separate since.

From where Harry was standing he could see only one empty car. He opened the door and was greeted with a snide, "What do you think you're doing Potter?"

Harry looked behind him and saw Draco Malfoy sitting in the car, but strangely enough he was without his goons Crabbe and Goyle.

"I'm looking for somewhere to sit." Harry said sitting down across from Draco. "This is the only that isn't full."

"So go find another car to sit in." Draco said crossing his arms. "Where are your pathetic friends anyway?"

"You mean Ron and Hermione? They're off somewhere by themselves, they just started going out so I thought I would give them some alone time." Harry said. "Where are your pathetic friends?"

"Crabbe and Goyle are in another car, with their girlfriends." Draco said looking out the window of the train, waiting for the train to start moving.

"Speaking of girlfriends, where's Pansy?"

"With Crabbe, she said she'd rather have a man with bronze then a man with brains."

Harry felt awkward. "I'm sorry," he said.

"I don't need your pity Potter!" Draco cried sounding upset.

Harry smiled to himself. So Draco could feel more than just one emotion, he could get hurt just like the rest of the world.

XXXX

The train pulled into Hogwarts station. Harry straightened his robes and was about to step out of the car when Draco grabbed his sleeve.

"Hold it Potter," Draco said.

Harry turned so he could face Draco. "Yeah," Harry asked.

Draco raised his hands to Harry's neck. Harry almost thought Draco was going to strangle him but then Draco started to fix his tie. "Can't leave the train looking like a bum or your friend Ron," Draco said.

Harry looked down at his now straight tie. "Um…thanks," he said and left the car.

Harry climbed out of the train only to be greeted cold rain falling from the sky. "God dammit," Harry whispered.

"Need an umbrella?" Someone asked from behind him.

Harry turned and saw Draco holding a Slytherin umbrella. "Thanks," Harry said and stepped under the umbrella.

"Are you going to ride with your friends?" Draco asked seeing Ron and Hermione step into a carriage.

"No, I don't think I'll go with them. I don't want to be the third wheel." Harry said and started to walk towards a carriage with Draco.

Draco smiled. "Yeah, I know what you mean." He said stepping into the carriage after Harry. "So when did Granger and Weasly start going out?"

"The day before we got our letters for school, Ron took a potion to give him courage to ask Hermione to be his girlfriend, and since she liked him back the rest is history." Harry said looking at the rain spattered window. "And then there's me, left all by myself."

"That's pretty sad that your only friends are Granger and Weasly," Draco said.

"It's not that Ron and Hermione are my only friends, I mean Ginny and Neville are going out now, Dean and Seamus are pretty close friends, Fred and George quit school and Cho graduated school, so I'm kind of the odd man out." Harry said.

"Yeah, Crabbe, Goyle, and Pansy were my only true friends. Everybody else just followed me around, and without Crabbe, Goyle and Pansy I feel like I don't have a friend in the world." Draco said.

Harry looked at Draco. "You know what Draco, I think we should make amends with each other and since we don't have any other friends I think we should become friends with each other." Harry said looking at Draco.

Draco looked at Harry. "Are you doing this because you feel sorry for me or because you're lonely too?" Draco asked.

Harry smiled. "A little bit of column A, a little bit of column B." Harry said.

Harry and Draco laughed. "Alright, let's become friends," Draco said and they shook on it.

XXXX

The first one to notice Harry and Draco walking into the great hall together was Professor Snape. He stared snidely at the two teenaged boys as they parted to go sit at their house tables.

Snape stood from the teachers tables and quickly walked over to the Slytherin table. He grabbed the back of Draco's robes and held him by the scruff of his neck just like you would a dog or cat. "Why did you just walk in with Potter?" Snape hissed.

"We just happened to walk in together." Draco said with pain in his voice. "Nothing more,"

"You'd better hope it's nothing more with Potter," Snape said shoving Draco away from him. "We wouldn't want your father to find out that you were friends with Potter now, would we? He wouldn't like that much."

"No sir," Draco said looking down at the table.

"Look at me when you speak to me," Snape yelled.

Every head in the great hall turned to look at Snape and Draco. Draco was by far Snape's favorite student, and he never yelled at Draco, so everyone was in a state of shock.

"I said, 'no sir,'" Draco said looking Snape straight in the eye.

"That's better. I'll be sending your father an owl about your behavior," Snape said and walked away.

_Whatever, like I give a bloody damn. _Draco thought to himself. Draco looked over to the table next to his which was Gryffindor and looked at Harry.

"What happened?" Harry mouthed to Draco.

"Snape just being an ass like he normally his." Draco said with smirk. He didn't even care about the owl his father would be receiving to night and the howler he would probably get the next morning.

Both boys giggled because they knew it was true and then turned their attention to Dumbledore who was giving the beginning of the year speech.

"To new students, welcome, and to students who are returning, welcome back." Dumbledore said in a booming voice. "Our groundskeeper, Filtch would like to me to remind all students that the Forbidden Forest is forbidden to all students…" Draco began to tune Dumbledore out. He started to stare at Harry, who was staring at Dumbledore.

He didn't know why he felt the urge to look at Harry, but Draco felt that if he didn't memorize what Harry looked like, he would forget.

_I'm just being silly, besides; it's not like I'm gay or anything, right? I don't like Harry that way, we're just friends. _Draco said to himself.

And yet, he couldn't take his eyes off Harry. And oddly enough, he didn't want to take his eyes off Harry.

_Okay, maybe I am a little bit gay, but just for Harry. _Draco thought blushing when Harry looked at him and smiled.

XXXX

"So who did you ride with on the train?" Ron asked as they ate dinner together.

"Oh, I sat with Draco, we had a nice chat." Harry said taking a bite of corn.

"_You Sat With Malfoy!"_ Ron cried while joking on his pumpkin juice.

"Yeah, I didn't want to be the third wheel with you and Hermione." Harry said as he continued to eat.

"Oh Harry, that's so sweet, but you could never be the third wheel." Hermione said reaching across the table and patting Harry's hand.

"Yeah mate, you're our bestest friend in the world. You're the glue that keeps us together." Ron said.

"Yeah, but shouldn't I try to make new friends?" Harry asked waving his fork for emphesis.

"Yes, but not with Malfoy." Ron said and ending the conversation.

"I don't see what the big deal is," Harry grumbled.

"It's Malfoy, for Christ's sake! Do I have to draw you a picture?" Ron yelled.

"Yeah, I think you might have to." Harry said getting angry.

"You two have hated each other since the beginning of time, why would you two start liking each other now?" Ron yelled.

"Now Ron, I think it's good that Harry has made peace with Malfoy and become friends with him." Hermione said trying to stop the two from fighting.

"I think your just mad because I'm making new friends and you don't like it." Harry said.

"You're right, I don't like that you're making new friends, with Malfoy." Ron yelled.

Harry looked up and saw Draco looking at him, so he said the only thing that came to his mind. "Well, I guess if you can't appreciate me having friends other than you and Hermione than I guess I'm not your friend anymore." Harry said and moved a little bit away from the two.

"Now wait Harry, you don't have to be like that." Hermione said. "We don't care who you're friends with, don't we Ron?"

"If friends with Malfoy, than I guess there's now room for me to be his friend." Ron said coldly.

"Come on guys," Hermione begged. "We've been friends for like forever, please don't ruin what we have."

"People change," Harry said. "I'm sorry Hermione, I can still be friends with you, but I can't be friends with that stubborn, pigheaded ass."

"He even starting to sound like Malfoy." Ron grumbled.

"If you're going to say something to me, say it to my face." Harry yelled.

"Boys please, six of friendship, going down the drain, all over nothing." Hermione said with tears in her eyes.

"I'm sorry Hermione, things happen, people change." Harry said and left.

**I know it was horrible for a first chapter. Harry and Draco becoming friends and then Harry and Ron ending a six year friendship. What will happen? I don't know, I'll try and work on it during required study tonight. Remember, I'm at school for six weeks… ******

**Love Syd**


	2. classes

**Chapter Two: Classes**

**Hey all, I'm back! I hope a lot of people read my story because I am busting my ass trying to write it. But I am also having fun writing it too. And thank you all for all your reviews and alerts and adding me to your favorites. I can't believe so many people read my story in just one day.******

XXXX

Harry walked down to the great hall the next morning by himself for the first time ever since he started going to Hogwarts. It was really quite depressing, but he immediately cheered up when he saw Draco waiting for him outside the hall.

"Hey sunshine," Draco said.

"Hey," Harry replied.

"Are you okay?" Draco asked in a concerned voice.

"I'm just a little bit tired; I slept out on the common room couches because I didn't want to sleep next to Ron." Harry said.

"That's too bad," Draco said rubbing Harry's back a little. "I would let you sleep in my dorm room, but we are in different houses."

"Yeah, I know." Harry said.

"Come on, let's go in and get something to eat, coffee will wake you up." Draco said and followed Harry into the hall so it wouldn't be suspicious to Snape.

"What's your first class?" Draco asked as they sat down at their own tables but were still in talking distance.

"Defense against the dark arts and yours," Harry asked.

"Same, so I guess I can keep you awake if you fall asleep in that class." Draco joked.

"Yeah, I guess so." Harry said and began to fill his plate with toast and grabbed a cup of coffee.

"You know Harry you didn't have to stop being friends with Ron and Hermione just because of me." Draco said leaning back.

"I'm not going to be friends with an ass who tells me who I can and can't be friends with." Harry said turning around to face Draco. "If Ron is going to be like that than I don't need him for a friend,"

Draco smiled; no one had ever stood up for him before, or ended a six year friendship because of him. He almost felt like crying. "Thanks,"

"Any time," Harry said.

XXXX

"Class is dismissed." the defense against the dark arts teacher said. Harry and Draco walked out of the classroom together.

"What class do you have next?" Draco asked.

"Free period," Harry replied.

"Same here," Draco said. "Do you want to go out onto the grounds and just hang out for our free period?"

"Sure," Harry said and the walked out onto the courtyard.

They passed by Professor McGonagall on their way out she gave them an odd look. "Mr. Potter, Mr. Malfoy." She said.

"Professor McGonagall," the boys said together.

"I don't normally see you two together, what is the occasion?" McGonagall asked.

"Just decided to be friends," Harry said and they continued to walk.

When they were a little ways away from the school, where no one would bother them, the two boys sat down on the ground.

"I think I'm going to take a nap," Harry said and lay down on the grass.

Draco looked at him with his eyes closed in the mid morning sun light. To Draco, he was one of the most beautiful creatures he had ever seen; even lovelier than a unicorn.

When Draco heard little snores coming from Harry did he check to make sure the coast was clear and then and only then gently run his finger tips along Harry's cheek.

Harry opened one of his eyes. "I knew you were going to do that," he said.

Draco pulled his hand back quickly as if he burned it. "I was lost in the moment, it meant nothing. I sure as hell am not gay." Draco said in an all too unconvincing voice.

Harry leaned up on his elbows and leaned towards Draco. "It's okay, I like you too." Harry said in a whisper with his face towards the ground. Draco could see the blush under his glasses.

Draco smiled. He leaned toward Harry and pressed his lips against Harry's. Harry's lips were soft against his and cool. Harry welcomed the kiss, he opened his mouth and let Draco slip his tongue into his mouth. Draco laid Harry onto his back and began to slide his hand up the front of his shirt so he could feel his stomach and chest.

"You have no idea how long I've wanted to do this." Draco said and began to grind his hips against Harry's.

The two boys didn't expect a certain auburn haired girl would see them on her way to her next class.

"Harry," Hermione whispered. She didn't know whether to be happy or to throw up.

XXXX

Hermione sat down next to Harry in potions later that morning. "So Harry, what did you um…do this morning?" she asked.

"Not too much, hung out with Draco, did some homework." Harry said. He glanced over to his right, Hermione saw that Draco was to his right.

"Harry," she whispered. "I saw you with Draco, doing you know what."

Harry looked back at Hermione. "You're not going to tell anybody are you?" he asked.

"No, but I don't know whether to be happy for you or to kill Malfoy." Hermione said looking down at the table. "I really don't know what to do, my parents always raised me to be opened minded, but I never thought my best friend would be gay."

"I'm sorry Hermione, it's just… when I'm with Draco, he makes me feel like no other girl has made me feel before." Harry said.

"I bet," Hermione said rolling her eyes.

"I'm being serious here, Draco's really nice, once you get past the whole evil bastard side." Harry said with begging eyes.

"Alright, I guess I can give him a chance, but I swear if he hurts you I'll rip his eyes out." Hermione said with a laugh.

Harry smiled. "I don't think we'll have to worry about that, I truly think that Draco cares about me." Harry said. He turned and looked at Hermione with a serious look on his face. "Oh, and one more thing, don't tell Ron."

"Yeah right, if I told Ron, he might kill me just for knowing." Hermione joked.

Hermione and Harry laughed then turned back to Professor Snape's lesson.

XXXX

"Meet me after dinner, by the kitchens." Draco whispered to Harry as they were walking into dinner.

Harry secretly nodded and quickly headed into the great hall. He ate his dinner as fast as he could and when he was done he left the great hall, but as he was leaving Hermione grabbed his sleeve.

"Where are you going?" she asked.

"To meet with you know who." Harry whispered and pulled his arm free.

"Just make sure you don't get caught by any prefects and make sure you're back at the dormitory by nine." Hermione told him and then let him go.

Harry walked down the stone hallway towards the fruit painting until he was pulled against a wall. He was about to cry out until Draco pressed his lips against his.

Harry moaned and felt himself grow a little bit hard in his black slacks, and it didn't help any when Draco started to gently rub his member through his clothes.

Harry pulled back. "Stop Draco, you're going to make me want to do something we both know we can't do." he said.

"What? Sex? Why can't we have sex?" Draco asked and he began to press his hard member against Harry's.

"Because we're at school, besides; where would we do it at?" Harry asked.

"You leave that to me." Draco said kissing Harry lightly. "In the mean time, you let me have my fun, and you have some fun too."

Harry smiled. He hadn't even thought about sex with Draco but it sounded kinky, naughty, and most of all: fun. "Just so long as we don't get caught." Harry said and hugged tightly onto Draco.

"I would never let you get in trouble," Draco said, but he still looked over Harry's shoulder to make sure no one was coming.

XXXX

It was just nine when Harry stumbled into the common room. Hermoine was waiting in the common room for him.

"Harry, where have you been? And you look, like I don't know what." Hermione said.

Harry just smiled. His shirt was untucked, his hair was ruffeled and his pants and cloak were wrinked.

"Hermione, I'm going to do it with him." Harry said smiling.

"You mean you haven't already?" she asked. "From the way you look, I'd say you've done it several times."

"Nope, just some serious snogging. He gave me some floo powder and I'm going to go to his dorm room and sleep with him tonight." Harry said.

"Don't you think you're going a little bit too fast?" she asked.

"Sorry Hermione, I'm in love. And you can never go too fast when you're in love."

**Thank you for all of your reveiws again. I have to go to lunch now or else I would write more. But next chapter will be awesome, I promise. **

**x's and o's Syd**


	3. I love you

**Chapter Three: **

**Wow, I can't believe how many people have read my story when I just posted it like two days ago. Thank you all so much. Please keep reading and please leave me lots of reviews.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, that would be J.K Rowling, and I must warn you of obsecne language and probably heavy lemon (don't sue me if the lemon isn't very good).**

Voldemort sat in front of the fire loathing Harry Potter and all at the same time thanking him for giving him his body back.

"How do I kill Harry Potter?" Voldemort said to no one in peticuler.

"My lord," Wormtail said running into the room. "You'll never believe what I just saw crystal ball!"

"What is it Wormtail!" Voldemort snarled. "Can't you see I'm busy,"

"But my lord, Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy were just…" Wormtail started.

"Draco Malfoy, you mean Lucious' son?" Voldemort asked.

"Yes, the one and the same was just with Harry Potter, kissing him." Wormtail said.

"What!?" Voldemort cried. "That little traitor, I'll see to it personally that his neck is wrung."

"But my lord, don't you see? This is a perfect opportunity," Wormtail said.

"For what? To kill Draco Malfoy?"

"No, to kill Harry Potter. We can use Draco to kill Harry, if Draco is close to Harry, and you are close to Draco then you are close to Harry." Wormtail stated.

Voldemort smiled evilly. "Wormtail, you are a genius."

XXXX

Harry's watch beeped at exactly midnight. He rolled out of bed and pulled his invisibility cloak out of his trunk and then headed for the stairs. But not before Ron said in a sleepy voice, "Where do you yawn you're going?"

"No where Ron, go back to sleep," Harry whispered trying not to wake up the other boys in their dormitory.

"Is that the invisibility cloak you've got there?" Ron asked.

Harry held up the cloak. "What this? Of course not, why would I need that if I'm not going anywhere." Harry said.

"Whatever," Ron said. "Just don't make too much noise when you come back in."

Harry smiled. Same old Ron.

Harry walked down to the common room and grabbed a little bit of floo powder. He threw it into one of the fireplaces and watched the orange flames turn green. He stepped into the green flames.

"Syltherin common room." he said in clear voice but still soft enough that no one could hear him.

His entire body was subcombed in a warm sensation and the Gryffindor common room disappeared before his very eyes. Before he knew it he was looking at Draco and the Slytherin common room.

"Took you long enough," Draco said pulling Harry out of the fire.

"Sorry, Ron decided now was the time to start acting like a friend." Harry said. He brushed some ash off his sweatshirt and smiled at Draco. "At least I'm here now right? That's all that matters."

"Absolutly." Malfoy said pulling Harry towards him and kissing him. Harry wrapped his arms around Draco's neck and let Draco kiss him deeply. "I want you so bad," Draco whispered.

"So take me, I thought that was what I came here for," Harry said in a flirtatous voice.

Draco smiled and threw himself onto the couch. He held open his arms so Harry could come lay on top of him. Harry picked up the invisibility cloak and climbed on top of him.

Draco wrapped the cloak around them so that if Snape would happen to do night check of the common room he wouldn't see them.

Draco kissed Harry and bite his neck and what he could get of his shoulder and chest, he licked Harry's neck and ears and all the while grew very hard.

"Harry, take off your sweatshirt." Draco said panting.

Harry manuvered it off while still under the cloak. Draco ran his hands over Harry's stomach and chest. They were well toned for his age and he was very tan from doing chores at his aunt and uncle's.

Draco licked and gently bite Harry's nipples and when he heard soft moans coming from on top of him Draco began to pinch and rub his nipples.

"Uh…Draco…" Harry moaned.

Draco smiled. He slid a hand down Harry's pants and began to tease Harry's hard member. He played with his nuts, the tip and even the pubic hair.

"Uh…Now your just being mean…" Harry groaned.

"What's the magic word?" Draco asked.

"Abracadabra," Harry said.

Draco slid his hand to the back of Harry's pants and began to tease his hole. "No one likes a smart ass." Draco said. "So this is your punishment."

Harry whimpered in agony. He wanted Draco in him, and Draco's finger just slightly connecting with the inside of his hole was not helping.

"Please…Draco…I'm begging you…" Harry begged.

Draco smiled. This had been just what he had wanted to hear. He switched places with Harry and then unzipped his pants.

"This is going to hurt, because I don't have any lube." Draco warned.

"That's okay," Harry said. He unzipped his own pants and let Draco pull them down to his ankles.

"No matter how much it hurts, you have to be quiet," Draco said.

"God dammit Draco, just fuck me already!" Harry said in a loud whisper.

Draco smiled. He started out teasing Harry by just rubbing his dick against Harry's but when that wasn't enough for Draco he moved to Harry's hole, he didn't go in, he just ran his dick around the entrance.

"You are such a horrible person." Harry said as Draco tortoured him.

Draco put two of his fingers in his mouth and brought them to Harry's hole. He slipped them inside and began to go in and out and move in all directions.

Harry cringed, Draco was toying with him and he just might come from all the toying. Suddenly Draco found Harry's special spot inside of him. When Draco pressed it Harry's toes would curl and a warm sensation would go through out his entire body. Draco smiled and added another finger and began to press the spot as much as he could.

Harry was on a high from Draco pressin his spot, no drug could come close to what he was feeling at the moment.

Draco pulled his fingers out of Harry's asshole and smiled at the hard member. He ran his tongue along the tip and shaft and then took almost all of Harry in his mouth.

Harry ran his fingers through Draco's long, fine blonde hair. It was so soft, how did he get it so soft?

"Draco, stop, I'm going to come in your mouth!" Harry said in an urgent voice.

Draco ignored him and continued. Harry tried to pull Draco off of him but Draco was stronger than him.

Harry felt his seed explode in Draco's mouth. He almost felt like crying because it was so embrassing.

Draco swallowed all the seed that was in his mouth and what was on his lips, he wiped off with fingers and licked off.

"You're so good," Draco said. "I could just eat you up."

Draco crawled on top of Harry and began to bite and kiss his neck again. After about a minute, Draco finally spread Harry's legs spread egale and slipped the dip of his dick into Harry.

Harry winced and tears pricked the side of his eyes. Draco licked them away and he began to pound into Harry.

Harry's nails dug into Draco's back, but he didn't care. He knew Harry would have hickeys and bite marks the next morning so it was only fair that Harry left his mark on Draco.

"I love you so much." Draco whispered going full force.

"I love you too," Harry said with tears in his eyes.

Draco pulled out and then layed down on the couch. He pulled Harry on top of him and held him close. He kissed Harry's temple, the top of his head, his forehead and his scar.

"You, mate, have one nice ass." Draco said panting.

Harry gasped when Draco laughed at him and gently punched him. But before his fist connected with Draco's arm, Draco grabbed his fist and kissed him.

"You are such a man." Harry said holding tightly to Draco.

"I know, and that's why you love me."

"I should probably get back to my house," Harry said in a sad voice.

"Do you really have to?" Draco said.

"If any of the people in your house find me here, I'll be killed." Harry said. "I don't even want to think about what Snape will do if he saw me here."

Draco nodded. "I understand, I don't want you to go though,"

"I don't want to go either,"

"See you in the morning?" Draco asked.

"First thing." Harry replied.

They got up from the couch and Harry started pulling on his clothes. He threw some floo powder into the fireplace and before he stepped in, he kissed Draco long and deep.

"I love you." Draco said.

"I love you too," Harry replied.

"You know I would never do anything to betray you right?" Draco asked.

Harry smiled. "Yeah, I know."

And he stepped into the fireplace and went back to his common room.

XXXX

"Don't they make the cutest couple?" Voldemort asked Wormtail.

"Yes my lord."

"It'll be so sad when Draco kills Harry Potter, won't it?"

"Very sad."


	4. The Plan

**Chapter Four: The Plan**

**Y'all rock! I can't believe how many people have been reading my story. It's like unbelievable. And all the reviews, wow, I never thought I would get so many reviews so fast. Thank you all so very much. If I could I could give each an every one of you a hug, especially all the people who have me on their alerts and their favorites. I love you so much.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters, no matter how much I wished I did. **

Draco walked into the great hall the next morning feeling like he had never felt before. There was a spring in his step and he couldn't stop smiling. He found that when he looked up he was looking for a certain green eyed beauty.

Draco noticed Harry standing by the ends of their tables waiting for him. He smiled at Harry and strode towards him.

"Hey beautiful," Draco whispered stepping close to him.

"Hey,"

"How did you sleep after you left?" Draco asked.

Harry blushed. "Just fine a little hard but just fine." Harry said looking at the ground.

Draco pushed a patch of blonde hair out of his eyes. "I wished I could have been there to share it with you." Draco said.

Neither one of them noticed the footsteps walking towards them.

"Mr. Potter, Mr. Malfoy, to your respectable tables, if you'll please." Professor Snape snapped.

Harry and Draco stepped away from each other. Harry gave a longing look to Draco but then walked over to the Gryffindor table. Draco smiled a little as he watched Harry walk to his table, until Snape grabbed the scruff of his neck.

"Not friends with Potter, are you?" Snape hissed.

"What the bloody hell does it matter to you?" Draco cried as Snape dragged him into the hallway. "I'm not asking you to be his friend."

"You are a disgrace to Lord Voldemort, to your family and to all pure bloods if you go making friends with Potter." Snape said throwing Draco against the floor.

"Then I guess you won't want to hear that he is my boyfriend and that last night in the Slytherin common room we made love on one of the leather couches…" Draco said sneering.

He would have said more if Snape had not had slapped him first. "That's enough you insolent little brat. You may think you're bad just because you're considered an adult and allowed to do magick outside of school but know this, you are still very much a child." Snape hissed and walked away.

Draco didn't go back into the great hall for breakfast; he didn't want Harry to see his face all red or to see his tears. So he just sat in the hallway on the floor, crying.

XXXX

"I want yer all ter know that this Friday that we all seventh years will be going on a camping trip for Care of Magickal creatures because I've gotten word from a special source that there might be a werewolf out there that night." Hagrid said to his three period seventh years.

Harry looked over to Draco who was standing next to him. His face had turned completely pale and he looked like he had swallowed his tongue. Harry placed his hand in Draco's and squeezed it gently, he knew that Draco had a bad morning and Hagrid was not helping him.

"Do we have to go on the camping trip if we want to pass?" Lavender Brown asked from the front of the group.

"Good question," Hagrid said nodding his bushy head. "It would be fer the best if yer went on this camping trip otherwise it will lower yer grade 75 and yer'll lose 300 house points."

The whole class gasped, even Harry didn't think Hagrid could be this tough, but I guess they were all seventh years this year he was really cracking down on them and he really wanted to get what he wanted done on the course.

"I'll be setting out a sign up sheet for tent partner, please don't ferget to sign up." Hagrid said. "And other than that, class is dismissed." And the bell rang for lunch.

Harry let go of Draco's hand momentarily to go sign them up for tent partners and he walked back to Draco who looked like he was ready to be sick.

"Are you okay, Drake?" Harry asked Draco.

"No," Draco said in a monotone voice. "There is nothing more that I am scared of than werewolves, and we're going to spend all bloody night looking for one."

"Shhh," Harry said rubbing the space between Draco's shoulders. "If it makes you feel better, I signed us up to share a tent."

Draco wrapped his arm around Harry's waist and pulled him close. "Well I expected you to do that, how the bloody hell else am I going to fuck you without worrying about the invisibility cloak falling off." Draco said. "It's a given that we were going to share a tent."

Harry smiled and leaned against Draco. "So does that mean that you're looking forward to the camping trip, Drake?" Harry teased.

"The only thing I'm looking forward to on this trip is fucking your brains out," Draco said kissing Harry's temple.

"Aug, you are so crude!" Harry cried and ran ahead of Draco.

Draco took a few long strides and then tackled Harry. "How about we skip lunch, I'm only hungry for one thing…" Draco said pinning Harry to the ground.

"If you're hungry then shouldn't we go to lunch?" Harry asked pretending like he didn't know.

"My hunger can only be sufficed by my cock up your ass." Draco said grinding his hips against Harry's.

Harry groaned and wiggled his butt, trying to get out from under Draco because his pants were getting tight. "Draco, get off, my cock is going nuts!" Harry cried.

Draco smirked. "Good, if you're getting excited then that means I'm doing my job right." Draco said.

Harry moaned again. "Draco you're killing me," He cried. "How would you feel if I died because you sat on me and deprived me of sex?"

"Are you saying you want me to fuck you?" Draco asked.

"If it'll stop you from breaking my pelvis,"

Draco leaned down and kissed Harry deeply, Harry let Draco's tongue slip into his mouth. Draco let go of Harry's wrists and slid them down to Harry's waistline. Draco un-buttoned Harry's pants and unzipped the zipper, he slid his hand down Harry's boxers and began to play with him.

"Uh…Draco…You're killing me…" Harry said as Draco sucked and bit on Harry's bottom lip.

"I'm not killing you," Draco said licking his lips. "I'm just teasing you a little."

Draco undid his pants and slid Harry's down to his knees, he ran his hand along Harry's member, and it instantly grew harder. He rubbed it up and down, played with the tip, and massaged Harry's nuts for him.

"What are you doing?" Harry asked. "Jerking my dick off _for _me?"

Draco smiled. "You like it don't you? You like me touching you?" he asked.

Harry blushed. "Of course I do, it's just that it seems so crude…Jerking off in front of you." Harry said his cheeks matching his Gryffindor jumper.

Draco smiled evilly. "Then does this seem crude?" he asked.

He let go of Harry's member and grabbed both of his knees, he placed Harry's knees on his shoulders and entered him without any warning.

"How about that, is that crude?" Draco asked.

"No," Harry said smiling. "This is bliss, maybe even real magick."

XXXX

"Those sick, queer mother fuckers," Bellatrix Lestrange yelled after her master Lord Voldemort had shown her what was in the crystal ball and the secret life of her nephew.

"Yes, but sometimes we must find the good in a bad situation." Lord Voldemort said from his armchair.

"What good can come from my only nephew fucking, our one true, enemy," Bellatrix cried. After seeing what was in the crystal ball she almost felt like puking.

"What about you two?" Voldemort asked the two men who were also there. "Can you handle this mission?"

A big burly man with gray hair and whiskers smirked. "I know I can, my lord, but I don't know about Bella, this mission might be a little too close to home for her." He said now openly grinning and showing off his fangs.

The other man, not quite as burly as his companion smiled also. His dark hair looked greasy in the firelight. "Fenrir is right my lord, maybe Bella shouldn't even participate in this mission if she is going to react to seeing the two boys like that." The man said waving his hand in Bella's direction for emphasis.

Bella growled. "You bastard, Antonin, and you too Fenrir," Bella yelled.

Lord Voldemort placed a hand on Bella's shoulder to calm her down. "I can see where you two are coming from." Voldemort said. He looked down at Bella and asked, "Bella, are you going to be able to handle this mission? Malfoy is your nephew and you must not let your emotions get the better of you,"

Bella nodded. "I want Harry Potter dead just as much as any of us, I'll just ignore the fact that my nephew is a queer ass fucker." Bella said.

Voldemort smirked; he never smiled, and walked out of the room. Fenrir and Antonin followed him out and then it was just Bella alone in the room with the crystal ball.

She walked back over to the crystal ball and looked down. Draco and Harry had stopped fucking by now and were now just laying on the grass outside of Hogwarts, holding each other.

"I love you so much," Draco said holding Harry close and kissing the side of his face.

"I know, and I love you too," Harry said.

The bell rang, signaling that lunch was over and the boy would have to return to classes and to the real world. They got up off the ground, straightened their robes, Draco straightened Harry's robes and then they walked off to their class with Trelawney.

This time Bella did puke, but she quickly did a cleaning spell so that her master would not notice the stain.

"If you can't kill Harry Potter, Draco," Bella said wiping vomit from her mouth. "I'll make sure one of you dies, just to make the other one suffer."

XXXX

Harry sat next to Draco in Transfiguration, it was their last class, and then they went on the camping trip. They didn't even get to eat in the great hall because Hagrid wanted the student to cook their own dinners by campfire with their tent mates. And when he said fire, Harry got the distinct feeling that these tents weren't going to be like the ones he and the Weasleys used at the Quidditch World Cup.

He ran a finger across Draco's thigh. Draco looked up from the text they were supposed to be reading.

"What?" he asked.

"Are you ready for the camping trip?" Harry asked.

"As ready as I'll ever be," Draco said. He slid his hand under the table and held Harry's. "What about you? Are you ready?"

Harry smiled. "Yeah, to be honest, I'm a little excited about the trip." Harry admitted.

"As you should be," Draco said. "Like I said, I'm going to fuck you so much on this trip you won't be able to sit for a week and I'll have to carry you back to the school tomorrow morning because you're legs will be so weak from tonight."

Harry shook his head. "You have this all figured out, don't you?" he asked.

"Like I say, try to find the good in a bad situation," Draco said as the bell rung.

The two boys walked out of the classroom, "Meet you out front in ten minutes?" Draco said.

Harry smiled. "Yeah, I'll be there waiting for you." Harry said and they went to their different dorms.

Five minutes later Harry was in front of the school sitting on the stone steps waiting for Draco. Suddenly hands covered his eyes, Harry smiled.

"Is that you Draco?" Harry asked.

"Try again," a feminine voice said.

Harry's heart sank but at least it wasn't Ron, or someone who hated him. "Hermy?" Harry asked using Hermione's pet name.

Hermione removed her hands and leaned over Harry's shoulder so she could look Harry in the face. "How could you tell?" she asked smiling.

"Lucky guess," Harry said. "Where's Ron?"

"Pouting, because thankfully Hagrid said we couldn't share a tent, so he has to share one with Neville." Hermione said.

"So who are you sharing a tent with?" Harry asked as Hermione wrapped her arms around Harry and rested her head on his shoulder.

"Lily Turnbum, she's a Hufflepuff and she said that she wanted to share a tent with me." Hermione said.

"Is she one of your girlfriends?" Harry teased.

"Actually, when I don't hang out with you and Ron I do hang out with Lily or Ginny and Luna." Hermione said.

"That's nice," Harry said. "You need more than just me and Ron."

"Ahem," a voice said from behind them. Harry and Hermione both looked over their shoulders to see Draco holding a black Slytherin duffel bag and wearing blue jeans and a black hooded sweat shirt.

"Hey beau," Harry said smiling.

"Hey," Draco said sitting down next to Harry. "Hey Hermione,"

"Hey," Hermione said. She wasn't Draco's number one fan but as long as he was Harry's boyfriend than she would tolerate him.

"Where's your boyfriend?" Draco asked her in a sincere voice.

"Off pouting somewhere with Neville," Hermione said leaning against Harry's shoulder. "He's mad because Hagrid wouldn't let us share a tent so he has to share one with Neville."

"I see, and he thinks it's your fault?" Draco asked.

"Obviously, because I didn't fight hard enough with him to share a tent," Hermione said doing a Charlie's Angels hair flip.

"He'll get over it, especially when we go to Hogsmeade tomorrow after breakfast." Harry said.

"We're going to Hogsmeade tomorrow?" Draco asked.

"Yeah, don't you ever look at the board in your common room?" Hermione asked.

"No,"

Harry laughed. "Why does that not surprise me?" Harry asked.

Hagrid walked up to the bunch of kids in front of the school. "I hope yer all ready fer this campin trip." He said grinning.

A few kids groaned but everyone got up from where they were sitting and followed Hagrid towards the Forbidden Forest.

XXXX

It was eight o'clock and it was already dark. Harry and Draco sat in front of their fire, the closet tent to theirs was about 60 yards away from them, and they just kind of held each other.

"How far do you love me?" Harry asked as he leaned against Draco's chest.

"To the edge of that log," Draco said smirking and nodding towards the log they were leaning against.

"You liar, I know you love me more than that." Harry said.

Draco squeezed Harry shoulders. "You're right; I love you all the way to the moon and back again, is that far enough?" Draco asked.

"It's far enough," Harry said. He was about to say more when a rag with chloroform was pressed against his mouth.

"Harry," Draco cried as Harry lost consciousness. Before Draco could do anything a black fabric bag was thrown over his bag and ropes began to bind themselves around Draco's arms and legs.

He tried yelling out for help, a gag was just added to his bindings and he felt completely helpless. Tears pricked his eyes as two strong hands lifted him up and threw him over their shoulder and they carried him away.

XXXX

Draco was thrown down on the ground, the ropes were removed and he tore the sack from his head. When his eyes got adjusted to the light he saw he was in a den like room with his Aunt Bellatrix, Fenrir Greyback, Antonin Dolohov and Lord Voldemort.

He scooted as far away from the adults as he could get. "What do you want!?" Draco cried.

"We know about you Draco," Bella said stepping closer to her nephew. "All about you and _**Harry Potter's **_relationship!"

Draco's eyes got round. "But how could you?" he cried.

"Anyone with a crystal ball could find out," Greyback said. "Hell, anyone with looking out a window could see what you two were doing."

Draco's pale cheeks turned rosey. "Is that all you wanted, to tell me to be more discreet about my relationship with Harry?" Draco asked looking at the floor.

"You bloody well wish that was the reason we brought you here. We've brought you here to tell you…" Bella yelled.

"We've brought you here to tell you that must kill Harry Potter." Lord Voldemort said.

Draco gasped. "You're kidding me, right?" Draco cried.

"No," Voldemort said. "We are very much serious."

"I can't kill Harry, I love him!"

"If you're a true follower of Lord Voldemort, you'll do it." Bella said.

"Well then maybe I don't want to be a follower of Voldemort anymore." Draco yelled.

"Fine, you don't have to be a follower of Lord Voldemort anymore, but no this; no death eater has ever left alive." Bella said. "If you leave, you're leaving in a box."

"Imagine how sad wittle Hwarry will be when he finds out his boyfriend is dead." Antonin said.

"You've left me with no options, kill the one I love, or die myself." Draco said with tears in his eyes.

"Life's a bitch Draco; it's your decision, your life or Harry's." Lord Voldemort said and walked out of the room.

Antonin and Greyback followed Lord Voldemort out of the room, but Bella stayed behind and crouched down in front of Draco.

She grabbed a handful of Draco's hair and brought his face close to hers. "Know this nephew," Bella hissed. "If you do not kill Harry Potter, I will and then I will make sure I kill him long and slowly and in front of you, just to make you suffer." She shoved Draco away like he was bug and left the room.

Draco wrapped his arms around himself and cried. After about three minutes he stood up and used apparation to get back to Hogsmeade and walked the rest of the way to Hogwarts were Harry was still passed out.

Draco picked Harry up and carried him into the tent. Draco laid Harry on one of the beds and then Draco went to the other one where he himself laid down.

At around midnight Draco felt someone crawl into his bed next to him.

"I thought you said you were going to fuck my brains out." Harry said.

"You fell asleep early and I didn't think it was fair to jump you while you were sleeping." Draco replied without looking at Harry.

"Are you okay Drake?" Harry asked. "You sound different."

"Yeah, I'm just a little tired Hair." Draco replied. He rolled over and kissed Harry good night and went to sleep. But as he was falling asleep he tried to think of a way to get out of killing Harry.

**Wow, I can't believe I wrote such a long chapter. My sister kept going, "Are you ever going to post it?" but I wanted a long chapter and here it is. ) Yay! Me! Go me!**

**Please review, they are very much welcomed.**

**Love, Syd**


	5. Changes

**Chapter Five: Changes**

**Oh my goodness, thank you all so much for reading my story! I never could have dreamed so many people would have read my story in so little time. I'm like so grateful for you all. Thank you all.**

**I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters.**

**I must also warn you, this chapter may get a little emo.**

**XXXX**

Harry stood outside the front entrance nibbling on his toast. He was looking for Draco; he had not seen him since the camping trip for Care for Magical Creatures had ended. Harry was worried that Draco was made at him because they had not had sex the night before.

"Harry," a voice called behind him.

Harry quickly spun around hoping it was Draco but was only disappointed to Hermione. "Hey Hermy," Harry said going back to his toast.

"Where's your other half?" Hermione asked.

"I was just about to ask you the same question." Harry said.

"Eating, he wanted me to stay until he was done, but I don't need to watch him eat. That's just gross." Hermione said wrinkling her nose.

"Yeah, Patches does have some pretty gross eating habits," Harry said brushing crumbs off his faded Tom and Jerry t-shirt.

Hermione smiled. "You still call him that pet name?" Hermione asked. "I don't even call him Patches and more."

Harry blushed. "I don't call him Patches to his face…" Harry grumbled.

"Hey, Harry," a most definitely male voice called him.

Harry turned around and there stood Draco, wearing a black Slytherin long sleeved t-shirt and faded jeans.

"Draco, where have you been? You missed breakfast." Harry said waving a bottle of water he had.

"I was taking a shower, you know, to get the woods smell off me." Draco said. "As for breakfast, I'll just get something to eat at Hogsmeade."

"Morning Draco," Hermione said from where she was sitting at Harry's feet.

"Morning Hermione," Draco said. He walked over to Harry and laid his face on Harry shoulder and tried to sleep.

"Well, I better go see if Ron is still eating, I'll talk to you later Hair Bear," Hermione said and went to go look for Ron.

"I don't like how Patches has her on such a short leash." Harry said more to himself then to anyone else.

"Hair Bear," Draco said kissing Harry's neck. "Is that your nickname?"

"Yeah, we all had nicknames. Hermione is Hermy, Ron is Patches, and I'm…"

"Hair Bear," Draco said for him.

"Yup," Harry said.

"Well, _Hair Bear_ we should probably get going if we're going to go to Hogsmeade." Draco said draping his arm around Harry's shoulders.

"Don't call me that, Hermione doesn't even call me Hair Bear anymore." Harry said blushing.

"But I like it; it's such a cute name." Draco said. He kissed Harry's nose. "Hair Bear,"

"Fine, you can call me that, but I'm coming up with an embarrassing pet name for you." Harry said.

"Fine, go ahead, there's no way you could embarrass me." Draco said kissing the side of Harry's face.

Harry thought for a moment then grinned evilly. "Princess Butternuts," Harry said.

Draco started to laugh, he laughed so hard that he snorted. "Princess Butternuts?" he asked.

"Yup, you like it?" Harry asked.

"That's the best you could come up with?"

"Hey Hermione," Harry called to Hermione who was across the courtyard. She looked up and waved. "May I introduce to you Princess Butternuts?"

Hermione started to laugh and everyone around them who heard Harry call Draco Princess Butternuts thought it was hilarious.

Draco turned a deep shade of red. "Alright, you made your point, I won't call you Hair Bear." He whispered.

"I love you too," Harry said and kissed Draco and they continued walked to Hogsmeade.

XXXX

"Tell me again why we are doing this?" Draco said to Harry as they stood outside the tattoo parlor in Hogsmeade.

"Because, if we do this then we'll always have a little piece of each other wherever we go." Harry said pulling Draco into the tattoo parlor.

"What can I do for you boys?" the owner of the tattoo parler asked them as they walked in.

"We each need a tattoo," Harry said grinning while Draco kept turning paler and paler.

"Are you both of age?" he asked with a raised eyebrow.

"We're both 17." Harry said holding on to Draco's arm.

"Alright, what do you want?" the wizard asked. "By the way, my name is Stephan."

"I'm Harry, and this is Draco, and I was hoping to get a black and green dragon, make him as scary looking as you can, and under the dragon I want you to write 'Princess Butternuts'." Harry said to Stephan.

Stephan waved his wand in the air a little bit and a dragon that looked a little bit like a chinese fireball only black and green and written under it in claigorphy was 'Princess Butternuts'. "Like this?" he asked.

"Perfect, I want that right on the small of my back." Harry said pointing to his back.

"Alright, now what do you want?" Stephan asked Draco.

Draco thought for a moment then smiled. "I want a black lion, that looks real, and under it to say 'Hair Bear'." Draco said.

Stephan showed him what it would look like and he smiled. "I want it between my shoulder blades."

"Alright, who wants to go first?" Stephan asked.

"I will," Harry said and took off his shirt.

Draco stared at Harry's chest and smiled. _God he looks so good, _Draco thought to himself. _What am I going to do?_

XXXX

"What do you boys think?" Stephan asked when he had finished both of their tattoos.

"They look great," Harry said looking at his in the mirror. "Don't you think so Draco?"

"As much as I hate to say it, they do look really good." Draco said gently touching his black lion. "You did good Steph."

"Thanks, is there anything else I can do for you boys?" Stephan asked still holding his wand.

"I would really like my ears pireced." Harry said pulling his shirt back over his head.

"When didn't agree on that." Draco said.

"I can't use my wand for that, I'll have to use a piercing gun, is that okay?" Stephan asked.

"That's fine," Harry said. "I want both my earlobes pierced and then my cartalige pierced."

"Alright," Stephan said. "Pick your earings."

Harry walked over to the drawer with all the earrings in it and choose snakes for his lobes and then a lightning bolt for his cartalige. "These ones," Harry said grinning.

"Okay," Stephan said loading the piercing guns with the earrings. "This is going to hurt for a second, so don't wiggle."

Pain shot through Harry's ear as the first earring went through his earlobe. "OH MY FUCKING GOD!" Harry screamed.

XXXX

"I can't believe you got your ears pierced." Draco said as they walked out of the parlor.

"Well, I did, now what do you think?" Harry asked showing off his ears.

"I think you're acting a little too gay," Draco said.

"Um, Princess, news flash but we are gay." Harry said. "Unless, you had a sex change operation that I didn't know about."

This was Draco's chance. "I don't know about you, but I am not gay!" Draco yelled.

Everyone on the street of Hogsmeade looked at the two young wizards. Harry's cheeks were bright pink, but Draco was so "mad" that he was panting.

"Draco, I think you need to calm down, people are looking at us." Harry whispered.

"No, there not looking at us, there looking at you, the faggot!" Draco screamed.

"Draco, why are you acting like this?" Harry asked with tears in his eyes.

"How am I acting?" Draco replied. "If I remember correctly, this is how we acted until a week ago."

"Draco…" Harry gasped, he full on full crying now. "I thought you said you loved me."

"Maybe I lied," Draco said. He grinned evilly. "Maybe I just said it so I could get into your pants."

"I don't ever…" Harry said softly. "I don't ever want to see you again."

"Good," Draco said. "I don't know what I saw in a little faggot like you anyways. I better go get tested, make sure I haven't gotten anything from a little whore like you." and Draco ran off towards the Screaming Shack.

"Poor boy," Draco heard people say as he ran past them.

"I always knew he was a little queer,"

"What a way to break up…"

"So humilating…"

"Hope he doesn't commit suicide."

Draco tried to block out their voices and he hoped the fence that surrounded the Screaming Shack and ran into the shack. He fell onto the floor into a heap and began to cry.

"I love you so much, Harry, you have no idea." Draco hiccupped.

He slid his fingers under his t-shirt and felt the one thing he had left of Harry and cried harder. He was so glad that Harry had insisted on the tattoos and he thought the ear piercing were really cool and he wished he had done it himself.

"Harry, how can I live without you?" Draco cried. "You are so important to me, and I threw it all away."

"Did you think that if you broke up with Harry Potter, you would be able to escape your fate?" a voice asked Draco.

Draco looked up and saw his Aunt Bella and Lord Voldemort. "What do you want?" he cried sitting up.

"I want to know why you're laying on the floor crying like a baby." Bella said. "We know you haven't killed Harry Potter yet."

"Can't you just leave me alone?" Draco yelled still crying. "Isn't it enough that I lost the only happiness in my life that I had?"

"We'll never leave you alone, Draco," Voldemort said kneeling down in front of Draco. "We gave you a job to do and you're refusing to do it, you are a deatheater, it is your job to kill Harry Potter."

"I can't do it," Draco sobbed. "I just can't do it, I love him too much."

"And you see, that's the problem." Voldemort said grinning malisiously. "You should never have fell in **love** with **Harry Potter**."

"You can't just tell me who I can and can't love," Draco yelled, getting angry. "It doesn't work that way."

Voldemort stood back up. "If you value your life, you'll kill Harry Potter before midnight, tomorrow night." he said. "Let's go, Bella," and they left.

Draco got up from the floor of the shack and walked out of the shack. He started to make his way back to Hogwarts, when he saw Hermione.

"Draco! How could you!?" she cried running over to Draco and slapping him.

"I probably deserved that." Draco mumbled.

"You're damn right you deserved that," Hermione said, she was almost steaming at the ears. "Do you have any idea what you've done to Harry?"

"Hermione, you don't know the whole story," Draco said.

"There's a story behind your cruel break-up?" Hermione asked. "I'd like to hear this one."

"I love Harry, with all my heart. There's nothing more that I'd rather do then be with him, but…" Draco said.

"But what?"

"When we went on the camping trip, Lord Voldemort kidnapped me and told me that since I was now dating Harry, I had to kill him, or else." Draco said.

"And the reason you broke up with him was so you wouldn't have to kill him…" Hermione said catching on. "But did you have to do it in public, and humiliate him at it too?"

"I had, that way he would hate me and stay as far away from me as possible. It was for Harry's own safety." Draco said. "But now, Lord Voldemort says I still have to kill Harry, or else he'll kill me, and I know my Aunt Bella will kill Harry afterwards, so my life is just going down the toilet."

"So you still love Harry?" Hermione asked.

"Of course," Draco said looking at Hermione through fallen pieces of hair. "A mountain troll could see that I love him."

"So why don't you just tell him the truth?" Hermione asked. "That way you both can figure a way to get out of this mess."

"I can't tell him," Draco said. "I already promised that I wouldn't hurt him, what would he think of me, when he finds out that I'm supposed to kill him?"

"He'll think you're a bloody hero," Hermione said. "Breaking up with him, just to save his life. You're willing to die for Harry aren't you?" Hermione looked at Draco with a hard look.

"I would do anything for Harry," Draco said. "Even if it meant dieing for him."

"I'll set up the time, you just wait for my owl." Hermione said. "Don't worry, you and Harry are going to figure this out."

XXXX

Draco stood at the bottom of the grand staircase just outside the great hall. Hermione had sent Draco an owl earlier that evening saying that Harry would meet Him at the grand entrace at midnight. She said it had taken a lot of conviencing but she finally got him to agree.

"Draco, what do you want?" Harry said coming down the stairs in a pair of jeans and a sweat shirt.

"Harry, I'm so sorry." Draco said. "I never meant to break up with you."

"It didn't seem like that this morning." Harry said. "You seemed to know what you were doing this morning."

"But I was doing it for your best interest." Draco said.

"My best interest," Harry yelled. "You broke my heart and ripped it in two, how is that good for me?"

"You don't understand,"

"Understand what? I would understand if you told me." Harry said stepping closer to Draco. "What's wrong Princess?"

The tears started to slide down Draco's cheeks. "Harry, I know I promised that I would never hurt you, but…"

"But what?" Harry asked. He rwrapped his arms around Draco and put his head on Draco's shoulder. "Do you not trust me?"

"I do trust you," Draco said holding tightly onto Harry. "It's just…"

"No matter what you say, I could never stop loving you." Harry whispered and gently kissed Draco's neck.

"Voldemort," Draco whispered.

"What about Voldemort?" Harry asked, keeping his voice steady.

"He came to me and told me that I had to kill you, so I thought that if I broke up with you I would be able to keep you safe, but Voldemort came to me again this morning and told me that I had until midnight tomorrow night to kill you and I really don't want to kill you." Draco sobbed.

"Why didn't you just tell me the truth in the first place?" Harry asked.

"Because, I promised that I would never harm you in any way," Draco hiccupped. "And I didn't want you to get hurt just because of my past."

Harry held tightly to Draco. "Whatever happens, we'll go through it together. We'll figure a way to get us out of this mess." Harry said and kissed Draco.

"I missed you so much," Draco said when Harry pulled away.

Harry smiled. "We were only serperated for like fourteen hours," Harry said but Draco kissed him again.

"Those were the longest fourteen hours of my life."

"Were should we go?" Harry asked. "Hermione is waiting in the Gryffindor common room and she said she didn't want to see me until morning."

"My common room is out ever since Snape found out that I slept with on one of the couches." Draco said. "We could go to one of the secret passages that are around the school."

"That's a great idea!" Harry whispered loudly. "Come on, let's go."

Harry parctically pulled Draco to the secret passage behind the statue of the hump backed witch.

"Are you coming?" Harry called up to Draco, he had already jumped down the secret passage.

"Coming," Draco whispered and jumped down. He landed hard on the ground next to Harry and smiled. "You have no idea how bad I want you."

Harry smiled coyly. "Almost as bad as I want you?" he asked.

Draco jumped Harry and started ripping their clothes off. "I love you so much." Draco said kissing Harry's chest.

"I love you too," Harry said panting.

Draco produced a tube of Pheniox lube from the back pocket of his pants and smiled evilly.

"Since when did we use lube?" Harry asked.

"Since I heard that Pheniox lube makes sex almost as hot as the pheniox itself." Draco said pulling down his pants and lubing himself up. The tube was right, his dick came to life the moment the lube touched it and was searing hot.

He put a little on his fingers and stuck them in Harry's hole. Harry's hole began to tingle and itch for sex and it was hot.

"Hurry up Draco, before I go mad." Harry said clutching onto Draco's shoulders.

Draco smiled. He didn't waste anytime, he entered Harry at full force. Harry didn't scream out in pain or wince or show any signs of pain, he just sighed contently.

"It doesn't hurt?" Draco asked, sweat gathering on his forehead.

"No, it's so warm." Harry purred.

Draco started going faster, he let his hands roam to Harry's chest where they played with his nipples until they were erect little nubs, then his hands moved to Harry's hair were he played with it and tangled it, Harry's hair was so soft.

"Draco," Harry said calmly. "Go faster, go so much faster."

Draco started going as fast as he could, he felt the vein in his forehead start to show, and yet, he wasn't tired.

Harry opened his eyes and turned grim. "Draco stop," he said.

"Why?" Draco asked but not stopping.

"Don't ask questions, just stop." Harry said.

Draco went a few seconds longer, until he came inside of Harry, and then he pulled out. He rolled over so that Harry laid beside him, he wrapped his arms around Harry and kissed the top of Harry's head. "That was great Hair Bear, now why did you want to stop?" he asked.

Harry lifted a hand and pointed. "That's why," Harry said.

Draco looked and in the darkness he could just barely make out the snake slit eyes.

"Hello Draco, hello Harry," Voldemort hissed. "I hoped you enjoyed that fuck, it was just your last one."


	6. Unions

**Chapter Six: Unions**

**Hey all, like I always say, thank you so much for reading my story. I never dreamt this many people would read it in so little time. smiles the whole Phoenix Lube, that was my friend Nate's idea, he is so funny, and yet, a pervert like me. **

**Anyways thank you all so much. Sunday is my sweet sixteen, whoever sends me a review for this next chapter must also put happy birthday. Thank you.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters, I don't even own Phoenix Lube, like I said Nate owns it. How pathetic am I?**

"What are you doing here?" Draco cried pulling up his pants.

"I thought I would come here and remind you of your duties, because obviously you've forgotten them." Lord Voldemort said striding towards the two boys.

"What are you going to do if I refuse to do them?" Draco asked as Harry pulled on his own pants.

"He left that little number for me to decide." Draco's Aunt Bella said coming out of the shadows.

"Aunt Bella…" Draco whimpered.

"You are so disgusting; you make me want to puke." Bella said with venom in her voice. "What would your parents think?"

"Who cares what his parents think?" Harry said finding his voice. "As long as he is happy?"

"He has a duty to his master, Lord Voldemort." Bella said.

"And you're willing to kill me, your nephew, just because Lord Voldemort says so?" Draco asked with fear in his voice.

"Whatever happened to blood is thicker than water?" Harry said.

"Shut up!" Bella yelled. "This is all your fault! If you hadn't corrupted poor Draco, then we wouldn't be in this mess, well you still might end up dead but who really cares."

"I do," Draco cried. "At least I do now."

"Draco, my young servant," Voldemort said in a gentle yet evil voice. "Are you really willing to die for this boy?"

Draco looked over at Harry and saw that his head was turned away, as if he knew the answer already. "I would do anything for Harry, even if it meant giving up my life." Draco said and picked up his hand.

"You queer mother fucker!" Bella cried. "You'll pay for that."

Bella picked up her wand and aimed it at Harry, but Draco reached into the same pocket that he had hid the Phoenix Lube in and pulled out his wand.

"Avada Kedavra!" Draco yelled aiming his wand at his aunt.

There was a flash of green light and then Bella fell to the ground, dead.

"_**How dare you**_ _**kill my most loyal servant!**_" Voldemort cried and pulled his own wands out of his robe.

Harry reached into the sweat shirt he had been wearing and pulled out his wand and while Voldemort had his attention on Draco he yelled, "Avada Kedavra!"

"POTTER!" Voldemort screamed as he fell to his knees. "You'll regret…this…"

Harry stared at the two lifeless forms that lay before him and Draco. He gently kicked the top of Lord Voldemort's head; it just lulled to the side.

"I can't believe it, he's really dead." Harry said. "I killed Lord Voldemort."

Draco just smiled, he couldn't believe it. The fight between good and pure evil was over, and he's boyfriend had ended it with just a simple death spell. "Harry, you did it!" Draco cried throwing his arms around Harry.

"I did, didn't I?" Harry said in a daze.

"What's going on down there?" a voice called down the secret passage. A torch and several faces of the school's teachers appeared in the secret passage.

"Potter, Malfoy, explain…oh my god!" Professor McGonagall cried when she saw Bella and Voldemort laying on the ground dead.

"What happened down here?" Professor Flitwick asked.

Harry looked at the ground and began to blush deeply.

"To be honest, me and Harry came here to meet, because I broke up with him this morning and I wanted to get back together, and then Lord Voldemort and my Aunt Bella came and threatened to kill me if I didn't kill Harry…" Draco said running out of breath.

"And then when Bella was about to kill Draco, he killed her instead, and then Voldemort's all like, 'You killed my most loyal servant, you will pay!' and he tries to kill Draco and then while Voldemort isn't looking, I pull out my wand and kill him." Harry said picking up where Draco left off at.

"You mean to tell me, that you killed Lord Voldemort?" Snape said with almost glee in his voice.

"Yes," Harry and Draco said together.

_Yes, I'm free, I'm free of that rat bastard! _Snape thought to himself as he contained himself from doing a little victory jig. _I have to write Lucious._

"Professor McGonagall," Dumbledore said, speaking for the first time since the teachers had entered the secret passage. "Owl the Ministry of Magick, tell them that Lord Voldemort is dead."

"Of course Albus," McGonagall said and left the secret passage.

Dumbledore looked at the two boys still sitting on the ground, holding each other. "I think it would be best if you two went to your _**own **_dorms now," Dumbledore said. "I'll handle you being out after curfew in the morning."

Harry and Draco stood and left the secret passage, none of the teachers followed them.

"I guess I'll see you in the morning." Harry said.

"Yup, I'll be the one getting the howler from his mother about having a boyfriend." Draco said trying to joke even though he knew it was true.

Harry wrapped his arms around Draco. "Don't worry about your mother; just know that I love you, Princess Butternuts." Harry said.

Draco hugged Harry tightly. "I love you too, Hair Bear."

XXXX

_Unions are lifetime commitments, you should only perform a union if you are 100 sure you want to spend the rest of your life with your partner. _

_Unions can only be broken by death of a partner, and even then, you can not ever have another magickal union with a witch or wizard._

The only thing Harry cared about in his pamphlet he had gotten about unions in Hogsmeade while Draco wasn't looking was that unions were forever/ unbreakable and that they were meant to be done only with someone you truly loved.

Harry picked up the ring he had bought in Hogsmeade earlier, it was elf silver and along the band, tiny emeralds were engraved into it.

"What am I going to do if you say no?" Harry asked himself.

He picked up the highlighter he had in his bag and began highlighting the important parts he wanted Draco to read.

XXXX

The next morning at breakfast, the whole school knew that Voldemort had been defeated; they also knew that Harry and Draco were now dating.

It was a little easier on Harry and Draco's relationship. The slytherins welcomed Harry to their table, so he could eat with Draco, and the Gryffindors welcomed Draco to their table to eat with Harry.

As expected, the next morning Draco received a howler from his mother saying how disappointed she was in him and that if she had known he'd turn out like this, she would never have had a son. Draco also received a letter from his father. It wasn't very long, just saying good show, and that he was proud of him for finding a good man. And that he had always kind of suspected that Draco had a crush on Harry.

Draco blushed as Harry read the letter over his shoulder. "You know, it's a federal crime to read another person's mail." Draco said.

"No, it's only a crime if I open it before you. I can read it after you've read it." Harry said smiling.

"I swear, you two sound like an old married couple." Draco's friend Blaise said.

Draco wrapped his arms around Harry. "Sorry, we're not married yet, but someday maybe."

Harry got up from the Slytherin table and made his way out of the great hall. "What's his problem?" Blaise asked.

"I don't know, but I'm going to go find out. See you later." Draco said getting up from the table and leaving.

"Later."

Draco saw that Harry was out in the courtyard of the school, just kind of looking off into the distance. He quietly made his way to Harry and wrapped his arms around him.

"What's the matter Baby?" Draco asked resting his chin on Harry's shoulder.

"Oh, nothing," Harry said in a far off voice.

"You look like something is the matter; you seem so out of it." Draco said looking at Harry's green eyes.

"I've just been thinking." Harry said still looking off into the distance.

"What have you been thinking about?" Draco asked.

Harry pulled the pamphlet and the ring out of his pocket. "I've been thinking about this," Harry said.

Draco read the pamphlet title, _So you want to have a Union? _Draco also looked at the ring, it was really quite beautiful, it was silver and had emeralds all along the band.

"When did you get these?" Draco asked.

"Yesterday in Hogsmeade, when you weren't looking." Harry said in a serious voice but a blush still crept across his face.

"Have you read the pamphlet? Do you know about unions?" Draco asked.

"I read everything that there was in the pamphlet that there was to read," Harry said. "And I think I've got the ground idea of a union."

Draco looked at the ring, it was so beautiful. "You do know unions are forever, right?" he asked. "If we have a union, you can never back out of it…" Draco said.

"I know, and I don't really care," Harry said. He turned around fully and faced Draco. "Last night, when I thought you were going to die, that was the worst moment in my life, and I realized my life is going to be a living hell, unless I have a union with you and spend the rest of my life with you." His lip and chin began to quiver as if he was going to cry. "So Draco, I'm begging you, please say yes."

Draco looked at the ring for a third time, he finally slipped it on his finger, it was a perfect fit. "Are you sure you really want to do this?" Draco asked turning his back to Harry so that Harry couldn't see him smile.

"I want this more than anything in the world," Harry said with tears in his eyes. "So why won't you say yes?"

"I haven't said no either," Draco said. He turned around and wrapped his arms around Harry's trembling frame. "But I can defiantly say yes."

Harry lost it in Draco's arms, he just started crying and he held tightly to Draco. "Do you really mean it?" Harry asked.

Draco tilted Harry's chin with his finger and passionately kissed Harry. "I would dream of any other life."

XXXX

_Dearest Father, _

_It is my pleasure to tell you that I will be joining unions with Harry and I was wondering if you could take care of the details. Also, if it wouldn't be to much trouble, could you maybe get me a ring, size nine, for Harry. He gave me one and it is the most beautiful thing I've ever seen. I'll write back to you soon, with greater details._

_Your son,_

_Draco_

Lucious read the letter again and smiled. He decided that he would keep this little tid bit a secret from his wife.

Lucious picked up a little bit of floo powder and threw it into the fire place in his study just as his wife yelled, "Lucious, what are you doing?"

"Diagon alley," Lucious said in a clear voice. His body grew warm and the world before him turned from his study in Malfoy manor, to a fire place in the leaky cauldron.

"Ah, master Lucious, have you heard? Young Harry Potter has killed you-know-who! What a joyous day!" Thom the barkeeper said.

"Yes Thom, today is a very joyous day." Lucious said not even caring that his master was dead and he was free. "Today is a very joyous day."

XXXX

Hades flew into Draco's dorm room, where he was laying on his bed, reading a novel.

"Hades!" Draco cried. "Did you get everything from father?"

The owl nodded its head and held out its claw. There was a black, velvet pouch tied to it.

Draco untied the pouch and poured out its contents. There was a union license and a small ring. It was exactly like Draco's ring, except the band was gold and it had rubies instead of emeralds.

"This is truly the most beautiful ring I've ever seen." Draco said.

He quickly left his room and headed towards the Gryffindor common room.

XXXX

"You're going to perform a union!?" Hermione cried jumping on the seat of the leather couch.

"Yes," Harry said dreamily. "I was so scared that he would say no that I started crying."

Ron huffed loudly. "Don't know why you'd want to have a union with a git like Malfoy," Ron grumbled.

"You know Patches," Harry said while Hermione giggled. "You really shouldn't mumble; it's really quite rude."

Ron gasped as half of the common room started laughing at the pet name that Harry had called him. "Don't call me that!" he cried. "You know that embarrasses me,"

Harry smirked. "Since when have I care what you say?" he said.

"He's got a point," Hermione said laughing.

Just when Ron was about to say something, the portrait hole swung open and in came Draco.

Every Gryffindor turned their head and stared at the Slytherin coming into the room. "Hello," Draco said. "Hope you've all had a good night."

They all nodded and Draco slowly walked over to where Harry, Ron and Hermione were sitting. "Hey," Draco said.

"Hey," Harry said making room for Draco on the couch next to him. "What's up?"

"Not much," Draco replied. "My father replied to my letter."

Harry's eyebrows rose. "What did he say?"

Draco handed him the union license. "All we have to do now is pick a date." Draco said smiling and slinging an arm around Harry's shoulders.

Harry smiled. "This is so exciting, I can't believe this is happening." Harry said snuggling up to Draco.

Ron stood up from the couch. "Harry, can I talk to you for a minute?" Ron asked.

Harry stood and followed Ron up to the dorms. "What is it you want?" Harry asked.

"I really don't think you should be doing this." Ron said looking at the ground.

"Why? What is it that you hate about Draco so much?" Harry asked losing his patience.

"I just don't want him to hurt you," Ron said finally looking Harry in the eye.

Harry saw the true feelings that Ron was feeling. In Ron's eyes, Harry saw; pain and love. "Ron, what are you really feeling?" Harry asked.

"What," Ron cried trying to hide his feelings. "What are you talking about?"

Harry wrapped his arms around Ron. "I love you too Ron," Harry whispered. "But you have Hermione, so you don't need me to protect you anymore."

Tears slid down Ron's face. "Was I not good enough?" Ron asked. "Is that why you had go to Draco?"

Harry patted and rubbed Ron's back. "No, that's not the reason at all." Harry said. "I went to Draco because I love him and he loves me."

"But don't you love me?" Ron asked, his shoulders trembling.

"Of course I do," Harry said. "But you have to remember, you love Hermione, and she loves you."

"But our love is nothing compared to yours and Draco's." Ron sobbed. "I don't even think she's thought about a union. Yours and Draco's love is like magick."

"So is yours and Hermione's, and I bet if you asked her, she would say yes to a union." Harry said.

"Do you think so?" Ron asked looking into Harry's eyes.

"I know so," Harry said. "Now come here,"

Ron lent forward and Harry quickly kissed Ron. "Know this, I love you and I always will. No matter what," Harry said and headed back to the common room.

XXXX

"What is going on Draco?" Harry asked as Draco led him to the room of requirements.

"You'll see," Draco said still pulling him by the hand. _We need a place to stay to night. We need a place where no one will find us, no matter how much I make Harry scream. _

The door appeared and they walked in. There was a bed with a black canopy, black silk sheets, and there were pillar candles lit everywhere in the room.

"Draco, what do you have planned?" Harry asked looking around the room.

Draco shut the door behind them and locked it. "Do you remember in the pamphlet, it said for the union to work you had to merge your magickal powers before you could perform the union ceremony."

"Yeah," Harry said. He looked around the room again and saw the pillar candles and rose petals. "Draco, you can't mean, that we have to sleep together!?"

Draco almost laughed. "You act like this is the first time that we've done it." Draco said. "Besides we have to sleep together tonight and then that's the last time until after the union ceremony."

"You mean we can't have sex until we've had our union?" Harry asked.

Draco sighed. "Yes, I thought you read the pamphlet." Draco said.

"I did, but I guess I just skimmed over that part." Harry said blushing. "What else do I need to know about merging our magickal powers?"

"After you've slept with me tonight, you can't sleep with anyone else, not that I would want you to." Draco said. "And we can't even sleep together, we can hug and hold hands and kiss just no sex."

"Are you serious?!" Harry cried. "I don't think I can go that long without you in me."

Draco smiled. "Than I guess we'll have to make tonight the most magickal night ever." he said hugging Harry.

Harry nuzzled his face into Draco's chest and tried to hold back the tears. He had no idea that he was so addictted to Draco, but obviously he was. "Promise you'll think of me everytime you jerk off?" Harry asked.

This time Draco did laugh. "Yeah, I'll think of you when I jerk off." Draco said. "Now, we need to do this, or else we're never going to do it."

Draco picked Harry up bridal style, Harry let out a little squeak, and carried him to the bed. Draco laid him down and started to undress Harry.

"Have I ever told you how beautiful you are?" Draco asked running his hands along Harry's chest.

"No, I don't think you have," Harry said smiling.

"Well, you are, you are so beautiful." Draco said and leaned down and kissed Harry passionatly.

Draco reached for the nightstand and grabbed the tube of Pheniox Lube, he grinned, remembering how wonderful it was the first time it was when they used it.

"I love you," Harry said from under Draco.

Draco smiled and kissed Harry again. "I love you too, Harry, I am so grateful for you." Draco said and pulled his pants down and began to apply the lube.

**The end you sick perverts!**

**Well, that's it, I know, the ending sucks, but I plan to write a sqeual. And I hope you will all read it. Remember, wish me a happy birthday. **

**Be on the look out for the next installment of these series. I hope you will review. **

**Love **

**Syd**


End file.
